


盛夏的群鸟

by spockypocky



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Domestic Violence, Emotional Manipulation, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Pool Boy Ben, Porn With Plot, Size Kink
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockypocky/pseuds/spockypocky
Summary: 温柔又性感的大狗狗Ben Solo在一个炎热的夏天降临在想当婊子的小少爷Armitage Hux的生命中





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [bgm: honeymoon全砖 - 拉拉打雷](https://music.163.com/#/album?id=3270943)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 着重听一哈music to watch boys to和religion
> 
> 最近LA好冷，我也经常去寒冷的地方出差，写夏天的文文，希望快点热起来

1.

他回到家时，那个黑头发的男孩子已经光着脚在泳池边干起了活。池水慵懒地漫上岸来，浸湿了男孩子的脚。他穿着黑色的背心和棉质短裤，身体白净，冷冽的颜色仿佛骷髅，手臂和小腿都拥有漂亮的线条。一片庞大的树荫遮住了他，微风吹过，枝叶开始了无尽的翻滚，发出“沙沙”的呼吸声，像一千只鸟骤然归巢。一只飞鸟落在他的肩头，扑扇了几下翅膀。他放下用来打捞落叶的网兜，朝Hux挥了挥手。

没有对树荫下的美少年做出任何表示，Hux走进了屋子。

 

第二天，他又出现在泳池边。Hux透过卧室雾蒙蒙的窗户看着他。他拿着长长的网兜，耐心地打捞着在水中飘荡的落叶。即使是盛夏，每天也仍有树叶从那棵盛宴一般的榕树上飘落下来。捞起树叶后，他的双手在长柄上前后交替着把网兜收回来，树叶被轻轻抖进桶里。他的一系列动作都是那么悠闲而美观。他再次伸出网兜，网兜滑过水面，在身后留下两道轻柔的波纹，很快被时间抚平。

仿佛有所感应一般，他抬起头来，对楼上的Hux绽放出一个微笑。他的嘴唇非常红润、丰满。十八岁，少年身上的露水即将消失。

Hux直楞楞地盯着他。

真他妈辣。

 

第三天，Hux和他在厨房里相遇了。

“嗨。”他靠在料理台上喝可乐，仰起长长的脖子，喉结在柔软的皮肤下滚动着。他的手臂和脸被晒得有些发红，一块耀眼的光斑落在他的肩膀上，背心肩带没有遮住那块凸起的骨骼，小小的，只能用可爱来形容，“我叫Ben。”

Hux光明正大地打量了他一番，无论是头发还是五官都太浓艳了，“我妈跟你说过我是同性恋吗？”

Ben被可乐呛到了，狠狠地咳了一下，“没有。”

“现在你知道了。”

Ben点点头。

他身上的棉背心又软又薄，Hux用食指按了按他左边的乳头，“明天来的时候，重新考虑一下着装。”喂，这是性骚扰吧。

“不然呢？”Ben低头看着被Hux按住的那颗乳头。

“我会想着你自慰。”

Ben轻轻把可乐瓶放在料理台上，笑起来，“这也不是什么坏事吧。”

“你是同性恋吗？”

Ben耸耸肩，“我不知道。”

“要不要搞我试试看？”

“好啊。”

 

Hux跨在Ben的大腿上，捧着他的脸。近看，一张脸上有黑有白有红，像一张国王的扑克牌，当然，他要丰满鲜活得多。他环着Hux的腰，把脸贴在他的肋骨下面，鼻尖也埋在肋骨下的凹陷里，“好像，没什么气氛。”他抬起眼睛看着Hux，有些腼腆地笑出来。

“你对我没兴趣。”Hux沮丧地在他的腿上跪坐下来，身下的身体正散发着撩人的热气。都是十八岁的青少年，Ben的身体却不知为何比他的饱满得多，之中孕育着坚硬而甜美的果实，即将成熟落下。

“我才跟你说不到十句话吧。”

“打炮根本不需要说话。”和Ben半句话都没有说，Hux就对他产生了浓厚的兴趣。

Ben耐人寻味地歪起头，“我喜欢和有点感觉的人上床。”也就是说，他对Hux没有感觉。

“那我真是找错人了。”可惜了。在第一次见到Ben的时候，他就隐约感觉到了Ben的辣，那种令人窒息的辣从数英尺外弥漫过来，浓度还是很高。现在他进一步确定，Ben是真的辣得跳。

“你很饥渴吗？”

Hux把手伸进背心里摸了摸他的腹肌，坚韧的肌肉，光滑的皮肤，露水，果实的香气，“有一点。”

“我很辣哦？”

“超辣。”

Ben舔了舔嘴唇，又红又湿，好像果冻，“那先从接吻开始好不好？”

 

Ben的吻技比Hux的前男友好得多。几个令人头晕目眩的深吻之后，Hux瘫倒在沙发上，Ben跪在他身边，用拇指摩挲他的下唇，声音低低的，“舒服吗？”

Hux用力地点点头。

Ben又低下头，吸他的嘴唇、吸他的舌头。太舒服了，和他接吻一整天也不会腻。好想和他做爱。Hux不自觉地搂住了他的脖子，下身硬得发痛，“你还是没有感觉吗？”

Ben摸了摸自己的裤裆，抱歉地说：“一点点……我的小弟弟，反应比较慢。”

即使在意乱情迷之中，Hux也敏锐地抓住了这条信息，问：“反应慢是因为大吗？”恨不得抓住Ben的脚踝把他提起来抖一抖，把问题的答案抖出来。

Ben高深莫测地弯起嘴唇，乌黑发亮的头发堆在肩窝里，“我没见过别人的，不知道我的算不算大。”

“你不看毛片的吗？”

“小时候看过一点。”

竟然只有小时候看过，Hux可以猜测他长大之后发生了什么，毕竟是这种稀世珍品，胯下说不定是美玉琼浆，令人趋之若鹜……但还是想听他亲口说出来，“现在呢？”

Ben撑着脑袋看着他，笑起来非常迷人，他又总是在笑，“想做爱的时候总是有女生愿意跟我上床。你还是第一个想跟我上床的男生。”

嗯，他的屌绝对很大。虽然大也不一定爽，但Ben长得就是一副拥有一根绝世大屌的样子。Hux的第六感还蛮准的。前男友的屌就像一根波斯黄瓜一样，在第一次见面的时候，Hux也准确地感觉到了。

竟然被波斯黄瓜男给甩了。

Hux问：“你要听实话吗？”

Ben又亲了他一下，嘴唇柔软，发出“啾”的一声，“说啊，我想听听看这张嘴还能说出什么吓到我的话。”

“绝对有很多男生想跟你上床。”包括我。Hux已经完全勃起了，牛仔裤很紧，被勒住的感觉有点难受，但Ben帮他手淫这种好事，今天还是不要指望了。

“为什么从来没有人问过我？”Ben惊奇地睁大了眼睛，随即露出遗憾的表情，“他们知道自己错过了什么吗？”

可不是吗，今天Hux问他，他不就爽快地答应了。虽然最终没有做成爱，但他们接了好久的吻。Hux从来没有这么享受过接吻。他差点为那些薄脸皮的男生留下一滴鳄鱼的眼泪，“以为你是直的吧。”

Ben用食指刮了刮他的脸，亲昵地笑着，“那为什么你问了我？”这种自来熟，好危险。

但Hux没在怕，咬了一下他肉肉的指尖，“我不要脸。”

没错，在这个伤心的夏天，Armitage Hux只想当一个冷酷无情的婊子，收割最性感、最火辣的男孩子，日夜兼程地骑他们的屌。

没想到身边就有一个，还这么好说话。

“对了，可以摸一下你的小弟弟吗？”

“不可以。你怎么这么色？”

 

Hux坐在马桶上激烈地自慰，像一个婊子一样大声呻吟，叫喊着从毛片里听来的淫言秽语。当婊子就要当全套，等到和Ben上床的时候，他会更加放荡。如果世界上有婊子速成班这种东西，他一定会以第一名毕业的。

他射完就捂着嘴哭了。

这次终于没有想着前男友了。

 

2.

Hux在二楼的书房读书。书房和他的卧室在同一个方向，面对着泳池和那颗榕树。树荫自成一片浓绿阴凉的王国，疆土延伸到了泳池里。黑头发的男孩子又一次来到池边，把一只脚伸进水中，调皮的脚尖勾起一串水花。他似乎发出了笑声。今天，没有太多的落叶需要打捞，于是他利落地脱下T恤和短裤，纵身跃进水中。

看着那道矫健的白色身影在水下穿行，Hux的喉结止不住地滚动着。在二楼的窗户后面偷看别人，让他有一种老变态的感觉。变态和婊子的区别，在于是否付诸行动。他拿起书和一副墨镜，下了楼。

 

看到Hux在太阳椅上坐下，Ben便从游泳池里撑起身子来，像一只快乐的海豹。他没有坐另一张太阳椅，而是可怜巴巴地缩在Hux脚边，对人的体温，有种天生的青睐。他用一只湿淋淋的手去抢Hux的书，“你在看什么啊？”水珠从他打了蜡的皮肤上不断滑落，在由肌肉和骨骼构成的沟壑之间，时而汇聚，时而分散，洗去尘世的灰烬。他的眉毛和睫毛上都是水，此刻明明应该有一种清水出芙蓉的感觉，但这副五官，却不可思议地变得更为浓艳了。

Hux根本不在意便宜的书被弄湿，Ben好奇就看好了，反正他也看不懂的。Ben随手翻了几页，“‘民主是在自由里追寻平等，而社会主义是在桎梏与奴役中追寻平等’……好深奥。”

看，Hux说得没错吧。

Hux耸耸肩。大型花瓶负责养眼就好了。

Ben随手把书放在地上，微笑着看向Hux，“还想和我接吻吗？”其实他根本不用问的。

想。但是，现在Hux有更想做的事。他看了看Ben胯上那条单薄的黑色平角裤，绝世大屌就沉睡在这些湿湿的皱褶里，显露出隐约却无法忽视的轮廓，“我可以帮你口。我的技术很好。”

Ben低着头思考了片刻，那天他连自己的弟弟都不想让Hux摸，口交却比摸弟弟还要亲密。一种纯真而贞洁的东西，开始在他的面容中崭露头角。

Hux步步紧逼，“我前男友（复数）都这么说。”其实他只有一个前男友罢了。他含住Ben的中指，从指根吸到指尖，发出“滋滋”的声音。舌尖撩了一下Ben的指甲盖。

Ben妥协了，靠下半身思考的高中生只有这么一丁点节操，“要口的话，就要口到我射出来喔？”果然，没有男人或男孩会拒绝口交，哪怕提供口交的人几乎是个陌生人。

这个陌生人很不要脸。这个陌生人想当个婊子。

波斯黄瓜男很容易被口出来，但弟弟很大的Ben就要另当别论了。务实的Hux不想做无谓的承诺，“我尽量。就在这里吗？”

Ben看了看四周，房屋四面都是高大的植物墙，“嗯，反正也没有人。”他起身脱掉了内裤。他和Hux换了位置，在太阳椅上躺下来，而Hux匍匐在他的腿间。这不是Hux最喜欢的姿势，但太阳椅太矮了，他没办法跪在地上。

两个无聊的高三毕业生凑在一起可以做出许多骇人听闻的事情。在光天化日之下口交和被口交只是其中之二罢了。

 

即使是没有勃起的时候，Ben的鸡鸡也很大，散发着一股双氧水的味道。除了两腿之间，他几乎没有体毛，不难想象他的雄性激素都被用到哪里去了。意料之中地，他没有打理私处的意识，耻毛黑亮浓密，一看就是从长出来就没修剪过的。像野生动物的毛。本来应该让人感到不舒服，但不知为何，Hux一看到他胯间黑黑的一团，脑门和下体同时充血，心脏都被拔空了。

原来没剪过的耻毛也能这么辣。

就是因为没剪过才这么辣的。

Hux把尚且柔软的海绵体放进口中吮吸了一会儿，同时用手逗弄着他沉甸甸的睾丸。鸡鸡在他的双唇之间开始充血，长倒没什么，毕竟有感觉的地方只有头部，仔细舔那里就好了，但粗就让人很难受。Hux用空闲的那只手扶住大鸡鸡滚烫的根部，感到口腔深处都被撑开了，但他才吞进去三分之一而已。他事不关己地想，Ben这辈子会有被深喉的体验吗？那既像杂技，又像魔术。Hux可以轻松地给波斯黄瓜做深喉。给Ben，绝对不行。喉咙会爆掉的。

睾丸被Hux含在口里逗弄的时候，Ben发出一声长长的“嗯——”。Hux看了看Ben的脸，Ben闭着眼睛，非常享受的样子，宽大的手掌轻轻贴着Hux的后脑勺，两根手指挠着他的头发。不像波斯黄瓜男，总是把他的头往下压，感冒的时候也要他做深喉。

发炎的小舌头被顶到会非常痛。

Hux眼眶一热，Ben对和他上床的女孩子一定都很温柔吧。他鸡鸡那么大，接纳它需要充分的前戏，Ben肯定会给那些女孩子口交的。他的口技不会差，毕竟，口技和吻技一脉相承。

Hux也想被温柔地对待。

一滴眼泪掉了下来，落在Ben的耻毛里，说是口水也很可信。Hux没有分心，继续卖力地吮吸着Ben圆润的头部，舌尖数次刷过马眼，来到下方狭长的凹陷，那里通常是最敏感的地方，很快，Ben低低呻吟了起来，单词在喉头含混成一片，很性感，“好舒服……嗯、你的技术真的很好……Hux……”会叫人的名字，毫不吝啬赞美的话。只是帮他口都很开心。

又想哭了。

Ben睁开眼睛，眼神迷离，看来他对Hux的嘴相当着迷。他摸了摸Hux的脸颊，“嗯……Hux，你起来一下。”

Hux不解地看了他一眼，嘴唇还是包在Ben的鸡鸡上。是哪里没有做好吗？

Ben又摸了摸他，“起来一下啦。”

Hux直起身来，嘴巴差点合不拢，“肿膜了？”

Ben把他揽到怀里，亲了亲他的额头，“是不是很累？”他把Hux的手放在他沾满了唾液的鸡鸡上，“先用手帮我一下……”

真的被温柔地对待了。

鼻子好酸。怔愣了片刻，没办法，Hux立刻把脸埋进他胸口，开始一言不发地疯狂掉眼泪。感受到皮肤上疯狂堆积的濡湿感，Ben慌张地抬起他的脸，“发生什么了？是帮我口太难受了吗？”虽然被好几个女孩子说过“帮你口很难受诶”，但让人哭成这样还是第一次。

Hux摇了摇头，“我可以继续……”

“继续个屁啊。”Ben先用手帮他擦眼泪，擦不过来，又揪起身下的浴巾来擦，总算止住了Hux脸上的小溪，“是因为太大了吗？”他其实知道自己很大，刚刚说不知道，是在谦虚。就算自己没有参照系，别人也会告诉他的。“帮你口很难受诶。”“怎么了啊？”“太大了啊！”这样的对话已经发生过不知道多少次了。现在Ben都不会主动要求别人帮他口。奇怪的是，即使很大很难受，还是有很多人愿意帮他口。看，他这不就又遇到一个，都哭出来了，却还在说可以继续。

Hux继续摇头。

“真的不是吗？”

“真的不是……”

“是不能说的原因吗？”

Hux点了点头。

Ben叹了一口气，“好吧。”他充满怜爱地看着Hux红红的眼睛和鼻子，又充满怜爱地看了看自己的小弟弟。实不相瞒，他觉得自己圆滚滚的小弟弟很可爱。哭的时候，Hux的手忘记了动作，停在了他的根部，但他的小弟弟还是执着地勃起着。

糟糕，好像有感觉了。

 

3.

Ben一进门，Hux就在他面前跪了下来，抬手要扒下他的裤子。这个男孩子的衣柜里好像只有不同颜色的棉质短裤，这一条的裤腰有点旧、有点松，腰上有一根没有系起来的绳子，未免太没防备了一点。这条裤子里面，可藏着稀世的宝物啊！

Ben被Hux的迎头一跪吓了一跳，背抵在门上，死死保卫住自己的裤腰，“Hux！你在干什么啊？”

Hux不以为然地看了他一眼，自以为像个老练的风尘男子，“昨天不是没帮你口出来吗？”张口闭口都是性。

“我那是开玩笑的！你当真了吗？今天不用帮我口了。”

没想到Ben今天不想让他当婊子。或许，是他的口技还不够好，没有达到让Ben念念不忘的程度。Hux讪讪地站起来，“哦，那你今天想干什么？”

Ben有点担忧地看着他，“我们一定要做色色的事吗？”

除了做爱和读书，Hux也不擅长什么别的事情了。反正前男友是这么说的。Hux耸耸肩，“我都可以。”

“那等我干完活，我们去游戏厅打游戏好不好？还可以吃冰淇淋。哦，旁边快餐店的汉堡也很好吃。”他们这个年纪的男生往往很饥渴。Ben一点都不饥渴，他的选择太多了。世界上有求而不得之人，也有不求而得之人。

Hux盯着地面，“我不喜欢打游戏。”

Ben还是用亮晶晶的眼睛看着他，“那看电影呢？”

“最近没有我想看的电影。”他只想做爱。不要让他做别的事。做别的事可能会做不好。为什么Ben不能让他当婊子？

“连《美国队长》和《谍影重重》都不想看吗？”

“不想。”是他说“都可以”的，却这也不想，那也不想。他知道自己在惹Ben生气的边缘试探。也好，如果Ben生气了，就不会缠着他做性爱以外的事了。每次他这么做的时候，波斯黄瓜男一定会生气。骂他一顿之后，就会把他丢在一边不理。

明明只要稍微安慰一下他就会很听话。小猫小狗都会有闹脾气的时候。连这种程度的事情都做不到，波斯黄瓜男真的喜欢过他吗？

算了。别傻了。都分手了，还在纠结这种无聊的事。

然而，Ben和波斯黄瓜男真的不一样，即使Hux这个样子，也没有对他生气，“你在闹什么别扭啊？”好像对他没办法一样，Ben走到他面前，揉了揉他的脸，开始亲他。

Ben好像把接吻当做了解决问题的方式。

Ben的舌头太致命了。技巧（高超）和风格（温柔），都让Hux无法抗拒。幸好，接吻不会让他想流泪，虽然前男友的吻技不行，但起码接吻的时候还算体贴。Hux不知不觉地放下了抱在胸前的双手，转而紧紧抓住了Ben的衣服。

不，还是好想哭。在想被安慰的时候被安慰了，世界上竟然有这么好的事。

小弟弟像波斯黄瓜的平凡男人要多付出一点努力才会讨人喜欢，小弟弟是稀世珍宝的美貌少年即使性格恶劣一些也无伤大雅。事情本应该是这样，但Hux遇到的，却是截然不同的情况。

Ben离开了他的嘴唇，微笑着，“和我接吻舒服吗？”一边说话，一边还在亲他。

Hux不可抗力地点点头，把脸贴在Ben的肩上，悄悄抹了抹眼角，“但是我都帮你口过了，不用再接吻了吧？你不是说从接吻开始吗？”口交之后应该就是插入做爱了。他会骑在Ben的大屌上好好当一个婊子的。“噢，Ben，你的鸡鸡好大！”“Ben，你把我的小骚穴填得好满！”“Ben，用你的精液喂饱我！”说出了这些话，他就是一个不折不扣的婊子了吧？

看得出来，Hux对成为婊子的事相当执着。

“舒服的话为什么不接吻？”Ben专注地看着他被亲得发红的嘴唇，捏着他的下巴，又是一个甜蜜的深吻，“我还蛮喜欢接吻的。你不喜欢吗？”

“不是不喜欢，我只是……”想做爱。

Ben打断了他，“那等下去看电影吧。我们可以在最后一排一直一直接吻。”

那为什么不直接在家里接吻啊？

Ben好像听到了他的疑惑，“在电影院不是很刺激吗？”

“变态。”Hux喜欢。

问题的确被接吻解决了。Ben会一直记住这一点的。

 

Ben开的是一辆黑色的雪佛兰科迈罗。车身没有一道划痕，座椅和脚垫一尘不染。看Ben大大咧咧的性格，Hux还以为他的车里会堆满了垃圾。他看了一眼仪表盘，发现这辆车竟然已经有六万多英里的里程了。Ben拿到驾照最多两年，住在他们这种小地方，就算去厕所都开车，两年也跑不到六万英里。但这车真的是二手的吗……也保养得太好了吧。

看到Hux的表情，Ben骄傲地笑起来，嘴角翘得高高的，“我的车是不是很帅？”

Hux突然想起来，城东有一间Solo修车厂。同姓的Ben有可能是那家人的孩子。

前男友开的是一辆银色的本田。完全被比下去了。对于前男友来说，车只是代步的工具而已。对于前男友来说，Armie也只是发泄性欲的工具而已。

Hux的手掌落在大腿旁边干净坚硬的皮革上面，想象出Ben悉心打理爱车的模样，“还好。”在不做爱的时候，Hux总是不知不觉地皱起眉头，对自己的思想和好恶有所保留。

Ben不满地说：“什么‘还好’，我的车超帅。”Ben则毫无保留。

开着这么帅气的车，不知道有多少香香软软嘴唇红嘟嘟指甲亮晶晶的女孩子愿意跟着Ben回家。手套箱里一定放着避孕套吧。然而，现在坐在Ben的副驾的却是Hux。Hux也愿意和Ben在这里车震。他查看了一下车里的空间，遗憾地发现这里对他们俩来说太狭小了。

在前男友的调教下，Hux稀松平常地思考着做爱的事。

 

Hux的家离电影院有二十英里。从住宅区开上高速公路，幽静的道路两旁生长着高大而茂盛的树木，低矮的山丘在远处起伏，翠绿的波涛凝结在炎热的空气里。

Ben问：“你要放自己的歌吗？”

Hux说他不怎么听歌。

于是Ben开始放J Cole和Kendrick Lamar的歌。

车窗半开着，忽而灌进一阵凉风。Ben和Hux同时看向窗外。

深绿色的树叶遮挡了日光，层叠浓厚的模样，像几块巨大的云朵，又仿若平静的湖面，在风中拍打出涟漪。Hux愣住了。嘻哈音乐无法阻止自然降临。千只鸟离巢，复又归来，扬起又落下的翅，发出宏大而悠远的响声。树冠、云彩、湖水、鸟群……世间万物，皆为一体。这时，Ben湿润的眼睛像一只雏鸟一样落在Hux的脸上，他用一只手覆住了椅子上Hux的手。

Hux抑制不住地抖了一下。

 

出门之后Hux才用手机查了电影的场次，Ben最想看的《美国队长》要一个小时之后才有。小城市，哪里都离得很近，等电影的时候，两个人去冰淇淋店买了带蛋卷的冰淇淋。游戏厅、电影院、冰淇淋店和快餐店都挤在同一个广场里。这里最常见的是Ben & Jerry’s和Cold Stone这些连锁店，但也有一家本地的奶牛农场直营的冰淇淋店。制造出冷柜里的冰淇淋和芝士的奶牛们，就生活在三十英里以外。店里冷风习习，中央空调栅栏上的红丝带像旗帜一样飘扬，Ben大口大口地吃着冰淇淋，大喇喇地伸直了腿，修长的身体显眼极了。而Hux则颇具耐心地用舌头舔舐着冰淇淋球。

下午的阳光还是很强烈，穿过错综复杂的树叶落在水泥地上，留下耀眼的小小湖泊，昆虫和行人，浑然不觉地渡过了湖面。Hux挑衅地凝视着Ben，把冰淇淋的整个头部缓慢地塞入口中，吮吸冰淇淋球时，他的嘴发出了淫秽的声音。

Ben一脸受够了的表情，“你在诱惑我吗？”他好像没有被诱惑到。还是那样，一点都不饥渴。

“对啊。”

“我们说好看电影的。”

Hux看了看手机，“还有四十分钟，我可以帮你口好几次。”

“你是妓女吗？”太好了，Ben终于掌握了他这个人的精髓。就是修行中的妓女。妓女的身体只是载具。

Hux平静地说：“我都说了我不要脸。我知道你有很多炮友，但在我家打工的时候，我随时都可以和你上床，比炮友还方便。”

“可是我不是每天都想做爱啊……”

Hux耸耸肩，“你想的时候找我就行了。”半融化的冰淇淋在华夫蛋卷里陷落，Hux撅起嘴蘸了一下，嘴唇上立刻沾满了乳白色的冰淇淋汁。他半张开嘴，用舌头一点点舔掉了，舌头也变成了乳白色，他舔鸡鸡的时候也会这么耐心的，“现在，还有四十分钟。”

“真的那么想帮我口吗？”

Hux点点头。

 

他在公共厕所里的残疾人隔间全情投入地舔了Ben的鸡鸡。这个广场的厕所还算干净，残疾人隔间非常宽敞，不会有人看到他们交叠的脚。

中途，Ben又摸了一下他的脸，“Hux，要不要、要不要休息一下？”

Hux坚定地摇了摇头。不会再中计了。

 

过了不知道多久，在Hux已经感觉不到自己的下半张脸、只是机械地吞吐舔舐着的时候，Ben终于激动起来，胯好像要从马桶上弹起来了，“Hux，Hux，我要出来了……嗯……停下、让我撸出来……停下！”

Hux凭借钢铁般的意志力更用力地收紧了口腔，狂乱地加快了吞吐的动作。一个真正的婊子是不会在这种时候半途而废的。（“Ben，用你的精液喂饱我！”）Ben推了几下他的头，没能推开。感到舌头上的巨物开始抽搐，Ben的精液喷射出来，很快填满了他的口腔。太多了，他的嘴巴根本装不下，于是，两条乳白色的浊液从他的鼻孔里笔直飙了出来，落在了Ben自己的小腿和帆布鞋上。

荷尔蒙流星。

“咻”——

Hux只在毛片里看过这种这种情节。没想到今天发生在了他身上。

这种量级的射精，如果是发生在他的屁眼里，会是什么感觉呢……还没来得及细想，Hux就猛烈地咳起嗽来。鼻腔被堵住了！不能呼吸了！鼻腔和喉咙里都是精液浓烈的味道。他知道很多人觉得精液的味道很恶心，但他其实一点也不讨厌。他果然是当婊子的好胚子。Hux冷静下来，开始试着用嘴呼吸。Ben连精液都比前男友的好吃。前男友喜欢喝啤酒，射出来的东西总是臭臭的。

Ben把逐渐软掉的鸡鸡从他的嘴里抽出来，Hux还大张着嘴，腮帮彻底麻木了，就像被取走了重要的螺丝钉一样，怎么也闭不上了。Ben的精液黏度很高，从Hux的嘴里掉出来，一直掉一直掉，丝丝缕缕都没有断开，像连绵不断的雨丝一样。

Ben好像吓坏了，从短暂的贤者时间直接过度到惊慌失措的状态，小心地托起他的脸，“Hux，不是让你停下来吗？你没事吧？”

嘴巴大张着，Hux说不出话来。他指了指自己的嘴，心想他现在的样子一定很吓人。如果是前男友，现在已经开始奚落他了。当然，前男友从一开始就不觉得他可爱。

“哦对不起！”Ben赶紧抬起他的下巴，“啪嗒”一声，帮他把嘴阖上了。他撕下长长的一截卫生纸，擦掉了Hux脸上的精液和眼泪，“你在这等我一下好不好？我马上回来。”

Hux虚弱地点点头。刚才他仿佛受到了大型精液攻击，现在正在缓慢回血中。

走到隔间门口，Ben看他坐在地上一动不动，又倒了回来，“把门锁上啦，别人看到你这样怎么办？”

会强奸他吗？被强奸、被轮奸……听起来像成为婊子教大护法必经的修行。被强奸的时候，他或许不会有任何感觉。他可以面不改色地吃Ben的鸡鸡，也可以面不改色地吃其他陌生男人的鸡鸡。除了前男友的，世界上其余的鸡鸡应该都没什么区别。他受过伤的心已经麻木不仁了！他可是一个冷酷无情的……

Ben摇了摇他的手，很有耐心地，“听到了吗？要把门锁上。”

Hux茫然地看着他，咬肌又酸又胀，心里想着被强奸的事。

“听到了就点一下头，我会在外面听到你把门锁上再走的。”

Hux点了点头。

隔着隔间的门板，Hux低头看着Ben的脚在瓷砖上投下的阴影。Ben是不是真的会等他锁好门再走？应该只是说说而已吧。他这么麻烦，说不定Ben早已经不耐烦了。

Ben没有走。Hux也没有锁门。

Ben轻轻敲了敲门，“怎么还没有锁上？”声音里只有担心。

“知道了。”Hux不耐烦地锁上了门。

他在墙角蹲下来。最后一次和前男友做爱，好像也是在公厕里。已经忘了是什么地方。他们甚至没有用残疾人隔间。前男友好像很享受在逼仄的公共场合做爱，他们在本田轿车里做过，在学校的储物间里做过，在梅西百货的更衣室里做过。哦，就是这个广场里的梅西百货。或许是声音，或许是多出来的脚，让隔壁隔间的男人发现了他们，大骂了一声“死基佬”。事后，Hux像一团废纸一样蜷缩在马桶和金属隔板之间的缝隙里。

Ben还没有回来。他还是别回来了。有那么多甜美可爱的女孩子想和他上床，他根本不用搭理Hux这种自暴自弃的垃圾。他甚至都不是同性恋。

这时，有人敲响了门，“Hux，是我。”

Hux的愿望落空了。

Ben用一只手轻松地拿着两瓶矿泉水，另一只手里是一摞厚厚的擦手纸。他的脸颊被晒红了，鼻尖上是一层薄薄的汗。为了Hux，他在太阳下奔跑了起来。

Ben走进隔间，拧开一瓶矿泉水递给Hux，“你怎么又哭了？这是什么奇怪的性癖吗？”在口交之后默默流泪的性癖，确实是闻所未闻，“来，漱一下口。”

Hux乖乖漱了口，把脏水吐在马桶里。

Ben用矿泉水打湿了一张擦手纸，拭去干涸在他的人中和下巴上的精液。脸上凉凉的，让Hux觉得很舒服。他顺从地扬着脸。

“鼻子里面有吗？”

Hux深吸了一口气感受了一下，鼻子里的毛好像被精液封印住了……他点点头。

“出去之后你洗把脸，把鼻子里面的弄干净好不好？”

用这种声音叫他干什么他都会去干的。但他隐约知道Ben不会让他干伤害自己的事情。Ben只会让他干让他舒服的事情。

但他绝对不会因为Ben温柔美貌还鸡鸡大就喜欢上他的。

Ben摸了摸他的头发，“我不喜欢口爆别人。把人呛死算二级谋杀吧？”

“那下次可以射我脸上。”

Ben小声地叹了一口气，抱住他，手掌护住他的后脑勺，把他的脸按在自己胸前，Ben的手很大、很温暖，被这样一只手保护着，什么糟糕的事都不会发生，“刚刚，很舒服。”

Hux顿时激动起来，“真的吗？”他感觉自己在吐舌头摇尾巴。很奇怪，他不是狗。因为性格冷淡，倒是被说过像猫。

Ben从胸腔里发出一声悠长、愉快的哼鸣，Hux感觉到他的肋骨笼像手风琴的琴箱一样震动，“你一直都吸得很紧，舌头也好灵活，超舒服。我早就想射了。”

在Ben的怀里，Hux高兴地闭紧了眼睛，前男友从来没有这么露骨地夸奖过他的技巧。他知道自己擅长口交，只是因为前男友老是说他不擅长别的事。他忍不住问：“我吸你的蛋的时候，你喜欢吗？”他记得那时Ben沉醉不已地仰起了头。

“喜欢。下次可以多玩一下我的蛋蛋。”

“好。你还喜欢什么？”

“你不用一直吸……很累吧？亲我（的鸡鸡）我也会很高兴。”Ben好像很喜欢前戏和调情。

“好。还有呢？”

“现在只想得出这些。”

“下次可以和我做爱吗？”

“你还真的把我当按摩棒啊。”

“没有人会给按摩棒口交还差点被呛死。做爱的时候我也会帮你口的。”

“好吧，我会和你做爱的。”

看电影的时候，他们真的一直一直在接吻。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我的另外两篇kylux文文也很好看！大家可以去我的主页看

4.

在Ben来之前，Hux找出了他最大号的按摩棒。和前男友分手已经一个月了。这一个月中，Hux都没有用后面自慰过。撸管都会哭，用后面说不定会全线崩溃。穴口变得非常紧，塞进去两根手指都有些困难。肌肉已经忘记了被欺负的感觉。说到底只是一根波斯黄瓜而已，就像把手指伸进皮筋里一样，手指的半径远低于皮筋的极限，再怎么戳也不会损坏皮筋，但Ben的大屌说不定会给Hux的身体带来不可逆的改变。

Hux跪在浴缸里，润滑剂流得满手都是，一开始只觉得痛，戳了几下之后就来了感觉。他很喜欢被搞。正是在他一丝不苟的外表下发现了一丝荡妇的气息之后，前男友才对他出手的。他抬起臀部，一只手扶住墙壁，一只手在身后进进出出，发出了让人害羞的声音。他想着，不如先这样爽一下好了……不，现在爽了的话，和Ben做爱的时候身体就会变得迟钝，手指无论如何都不会有Ben的感觉好的……Hux没有迷失在快感之中，继续咬牙扩张着自己的身体。距离吞下和Ben的鸡鸡差不多粗的按摩棒，他还任重而道远。

 

不愧是立志成为婊子的Hux，当Ben来到他家时，他已经可以自如地吞下按摩棒浑圆的头部了。这还不是他最理想的弹性，但他知道欲速则不达的道理。如果每天都和Ben疯狂做爱，过不了多久就能吞下他的整根鸡鸡了。

Ben笑得有点害羞，握着他的手腕，试探地问：“我先去除草咯？”

Hux看着Ben还停留在自己腕上的手，他明明就想先做爱。原来他也很期待啊，不止是自己一个人。“做完再去吧。你为什么害羞起来了？”

Ben看着他，“如果一来就上床倒还好，但我们先接吻，再口交，现在才上床。感觉就像谈恋爱一样……现在到了结婚的时候。你不觉得很隆重吗？”

什么又谈恋爱又结婚的，Ben到底在说什么鬼话。那些代表着承诺的字眼让Hux的内心一阵刺痛，“你真是莫名其妙。”

Ben耸耸肩，把Hux压在沙发上亲吻起来，从嘴唇亲到耳朵，从耳朵亲到脖子。Ben解开了他polo衫上的一颗纽扣，Hux拿住了他的手，“要脱衣服吗？”他可以接受夜晚在没开灯的房间里脱掉衣服，但是现在是大清早，明媚的阳光落在客厅里，Ben会把他的一切都看得清清楚楚。

“脱啊，我们又不急。”说着，Ben脱下了自己的背心。他的肌肉中没有虬柯，只有干净匀称的线条。他的锁骨像珠宝箱上修长的花纹一样向上展开，优美的心型弧度托起他的头颅。像他这样的人，大可以毫无顾忌地展示自己的身体。Hux就不行。

Hux坐起来，“我不想脱。”这是怎么了，不是要当婊子吗？

Ben有点沮丧，“我想看你。”

Hux更警觉了，“我没什么好看的。”

“才不是，”Ben的手指抚过他的眉弓、眼皮，轻轻按压着他的睫毛，“你在说什么啊？你很好看啊。”

Hux充满怀疑地盯着他。

Ben笑起来，在他种种迷人的笑容之中，这种动情的笑，最为动人心弦，“你头发的颜色好漂亮，我想看你下面的毛是不是也是这种颜色。你的皮肤很白，和我是不一样的白，怎么说呢……感觉如果我被打一下的话，皮肤会变青，你的话就会变红……呃，是不是又有点莫名其妙了？”Ben陶醉地注视着他，手指在他的身体上随意游走着，现在到了手臂，“我想知道做爱的时候你的身体会变成什么颜色，就算是同一个人，脸和身体的颜色也会不一样。你喜不喜欢背入？背入的话，连接腰和屁股的曲线会被放大，我觉得好迷人……”

Ben Solo，一位深藏不露的大师，慈悲为怀的杀手。他用充满爱意的眼神超度了每一个死在他手下的猎物。

他用手掌抚摸着Hux的平坦的肚子，向上移动时带起了衣服的下摆，苍白的皮肤一闪而过。Hux坚决地拿开他的手，“别碰我了！”

Ben被他刻薄的语气所伤害，不解又恼怒地皱起了眉，“你这个人怎么回事啊？吵着要做爱的人又不是我。如果你想要我，就按照我的方式来做。”

Hux蜷成一团，把脸埋在膝盖上，“……不要。那就不做了。”

行动迟缓又温柔的巨兽，立刻为自己的冲动后悔了，收起爪牙，用肉嘟嘟的爪子推了推人类的肩，“怎么了啊？”

“我没什么好看的。我不想做爱了。”

Ben又从胸腔里发出一声悠长的哼鸣，这一次，是在认真思考的声音，“我们去你房间吧。”

Hux抬起头来，“干什么？”

Ben推推他，“走啦。”

 

Ben拉上了Hux房间里所有的窗帘，紫色的雾气在他们身边降临了。Hux低着头，坐在床边，紧张地等待着。拉好窗帘后，Ben趴在他的大腿上，“在这里脱衣服会不会好一点？”

Hux看了看四周，光线的确非常晦暗，平常或许可以，但知道了Ben想看他的身体，他的自我意识非常强烈，“说了没什么好看的，我不想做爱了。”他这种冷淡的态度总是能成功把人推开。

Ben环住他的腰——离他更近了，“脱嘛。不做爱也可以，光溜溜地抱在一起接吻很爽喔。”

虽然很想和Ben光溜溜地抱在一起接吻，也很想和他做爱，可是……

Ben把Hux的手放在他赤裸的胸膛上，年轻的心蓬勃跳动着，“我的胸好评率很高。不想躺在这里吗？”

超想。想得不得了。

Ben对他眨了眨眼睛。Ben的眼睛像星星一样，Hux好像听到了“叮”的一声。

最终，他默默地站起来，脱掉了衣服。

 

他们侧卧在Hux的床上，身体叠在一起，都只穿着内裤。Ben的鼻子在Hux的脖子后面嗅来嗅去，大手不停地抚摸着Hux的身体，被他摸过的地方却变得更寂寞了。在被他触碰以前，寂寞是可以忍受的。在幸福降临以前，痛苦是可以忍受的。

Ben的手拨弄着他的乳头，在他耳边热热地说：“你的乳头好小。”

Hux的乳头不是很敏感，或许就是因为太小了。他的肩膀被Ben的呼吸吹拂得瑟缩起来，“我的胸也很平，哪像你。”

“大胸有大胸的烦恼，我经常把衬衣的扣子绷掉……平胸不是很可爱吗？”

真是奢侈的烦恼啊。

“哪里可爱了？”就算可爱，也是女生。Hux知道自己太瘦了。没有曲线，没有肌肉。

Ben的另一条手臂从Hux的身下穿过，他把两只手都放在Hux瘦削的胸膛上。这双手当C罩杯女孩的奶罩都绰绰有余，更不要说平胸男孩了。胸部被Ben的手护住的感觉，比想象中还要好。这个地方从未被关爱过。本来以为一直不被关爱也没关系的……

“让人想保护啊。而且，离你的心跳很近。”他的右手紧紧贴住Hux的心房，过了一会儿，“听到了。”

然而前男友只会嫌他瘦而已。

Hux的鼻子酸酸的。

Ben的手停在他的腰上，“你的腰也好细。”

“我没什么曲线。”头大、胸太平、身体没有曲线、屁股不够翘、一点都不性感、个子高但是比例不好……Hux可以背下来。

“没曲线也没什么不好吧？我觉得瘦瘦的也很好看，尤其是可以被我的手完全握住的腰……”Ben伸展开手指，圈住了他的腰，指尖深陷进Hux的皮肤里，他难耐地低吟了一声。Hux的内脏都被挤压着，好像穿着胸衣，这种扭曲的亲密感让他从尾椎开始发热。Ben把一条长腿缠在他身上，有一点饥渴了，“好性感。我超受不了这个。而且你很白，有种……得了白化病的小梅花鹿的感觉。”

Hux决定穿上真的胸衣诱惑Ben。Hux想象出一只得了白化病的小梅花鹿。得白化病对于梅花鹿来说不是什么好事，但他知道，Ben的意思是他美丽又脆弱。说出来有点羞耻，但小梅花鹿不就是既美丽又脆弱吗？臀部被热热的硬物抵住了。Ben也是真的觉得他性感。

Hux把脸埋在枕头里，死死咬住口腔内壁，才没有发出可耻的声音。美不美丽他不知道，但他的确很脆弱，总是想被保护、被夸奖、被温柔地对待。

绝对不会因为Ben可以欣赏他的身体就喜欢上Ben的。绝对不会因为Ben保护他、夸奖他、温柔地对待他就喜欢上Ben的。夏天发生的事只能留在夏天。一个月后，他就要去别的城市读大学了。

过了一会儿，他冷静地坐起来，“要做爱吗？今天早上，我花了很长时间做准备。”

 

5.

第三次和Ben做爱的时候，Hux已经可以在明亮的房间里脱掉衣服了。

Ben刚刚把除草机收好，在草坪上无奈地插着腰，“又想做吗？昨天前天不是都做了吗？”

“你的鸡鸡太大了，我需要巩固肌肉记忆。我这几天都做了很长时间的准备，所以不想前功尽弃。”

Ben在“你的鸡鸡太大了”这句话后面听到过各种各样的转折，但“需要巩固肌肉记忆”还是蛮新鲜的。

“那不是每天都要做？”

“等我习惯就不用了。”考虑到Ben的尺寸，等到他习惯的时候，夏天或许也快结束了吧。

“那什么时候才会习惯啊？”

“不知道，习惯了我会告诉你的。”

“习惯了你也不会告诉我吧。Hux，你真的好色。”

嘴上这样抱怨着，做爱的时候Ben却很开心。他最喜欢的体位是背入，因为“看到你窄窄的屁股被我的大鸡鸡撑开，真是辣爆了”。是的，就连Hux为前男友诟病的窄屁股，他也很喜欢。面对面的姿势也受到了他的偏爱，他盘着腿坐在床上，Hux的腿缠住他的腰，床垫弹跳、身体下落中，次次都可以顶到深处。第一次他只能插入头部，现在，Hux的身体已经为他大敞开了。这两个姿势里，他都得以握住Hux的细腰，Hux单薄的身体完全落入他的掌控之中，他是Hux唯一的岸，他一次次把被海水冲到远处的Hux拉回来、钉到他的鸡鸡上。世界上没有比这更辣的事了。

 

偶尔，Hux还惦记着当婊子的事。现在他只想当Ben的婊子。他一个人看了很多毛片，用心背下了适用的台词：“我从来没有见过比这更好、更大的鸡鸡”“天哪，我的小穴早已饥渴难耐了”“哦，深一点！狠一点”“北鼻，我迷恋你的精液喷射在我脸上的感觉”。这些台词或多或少说出了Hux的心声，然而当他在Ben身下时，满脑子只想着要怎么记住这张天真、动人、赤裸的脸。紧紧抱着Ben的背、感受着他灼热的性器在体内进出，Hux的视线模糊了。世界失去了形状，真实与虚幻的边界不断变换着，他唯一能感受到的，只有Ben的存在而已。

现在才七月份。纱帐在午后的热风中飘拂，地板上的光斑跟随太阳的轨迹缓慢移动，在炎热蒸腾的空气中，时间仿佛静止了。

但夏天总会结束的。

 

因为想用大浴缸泡澡，他们去了主卧的浴室，也在浴缸里面做爱了，非常刺激。十八岁的男孩子发起情来就像兔子。过不了多久，整幢房子都将散发出交配的味道。如果Hux真的是只母兔子，他和Ben现在已经生了几百个小孩了。不停地做，不停地生。

Hux父母的卧室里有一面造型古典的全身镜，底座镶嵌着贝壳状的浅色玳瑁花纹。在这面全身镜前，Ben抚摸着Hux两块削薄的腹肌之间的浅壑，“这里的形状好好看。”Ben从身后抱着Hux，Hux赤裸地站在镜子前，眉眼低垂，一只手放在大腿根部。粉白的肢体，金红的发丝，朝反方向微微倾斜着的肩和胯，一如波提切利的维纳斯。从他的头到颈、肩到腹、胯到足，是三条蕴含着无限浪漫和优雅的曲线。Ben着迷地看着他。

虽然接受了在明亮的地方脱衣服，但Hux还是不太想看到自己的身体。他别过头，挣扎了一下，“我不想站在镜子前面。”

Ben的手臂桎梏了他，用令人信服的声音说：“看啦，真的很好看。”

Hux勉勉强强地看向了镜子。在镜中，像爱神的男孩与是爱神的男孩，身体如命中注定的河流一般交汇了。Ben的拇指不停地在他腹部的沟壑里摩挲着，“就像用笔刷随意画出来的一样。虽然随意，但无论是深浅、弧度、还是现在我看到的阴影，都好美。你的皮肤，就像天鹅绒一样。”Ben低头吻了吻他的肩。

只是身体上这么普通的部分，Ben却觉得很美。

“你是什么伪装成泳池男孩（pool boy）的美学家吗？”

“为什么不是伪装成美学家的泳池男孩？你是觉得我说得很有道理吗？”

“还可以。接下来，我想邀请你鉴赏一下我的鸡鸡。”

“好啊。”Ben立马在他面前半跪下来，像拿起什么小型古董一样煞有介事地用手掌托起了Hux软掉的鸡鸡，“这，是一根独一无二的鸡鸡，它的颜色……”

“闭嘴。”

“它的颜色像婴儿的手心一样……”

“Ben，闭嘴！”

Ben笑嘻嘻地抬起头来，“是你要我鉴赏的啊。”

Hux看着他纯真的笑容，不知所措地想：糟了，喜欢上他了。早就喜欢上他了。本来只是迷恋他的身体想骑他的屌的，但是在看到他喝可乐，不，打捞落叶的时候，就无法自拔地喜欢上他了。

 

“说起来，我真的觉得你的鸡鸡长得很漂亮。”

“我不想知道。”

“你勃起的时候，是粉红色的，有水出来的话，就好像在哭……让我想起小孩子哭得红红的脸，好可爱。”少年美学家拥有极度丰富的想象力，“至于形状，微微翘起来的样子，就像在叫人赶快去握住一样。”

“为什么我的鸡鸡会让你想到婴儿和小孩？你是觉得我小吗？”

“你的确比我小啊。”

“把我的和你那根恐怖的东西相比，不公平吧。”

“哪里恐怖了？我的鸡鸡明明也很可爱！”

“从颜色到大小都恐怖。”

“哦，那你还那么喜欢吃它？你有什么毛病啊？”

Hux把脸埋在他的胸口笑，“我是有毛病。”

想起前男友的次数，已经少了很多。

 

6.

早晨，Hux听到有人按门铃的声音。Ben这个笨蛋，是不是忘记带备用钥匙了。他跑下了楼，在楼梯上留下一串雀跃的脚步声。

“Armie。”

Hux的笑容凝固住了。

是波斯黄瓜男。

Hux握紧了门把手，冷淡地说：“你为什么在这里？我们不是已经已经分手了吗？”声音有些颤抖。

前男友用手掌扶住他的脸，“Armie，让我进去。”前男友脸上，是罕见的温柔的表情，他的手也是那么轻柔。在前男友面前，当个“好孩子”的欲望总是很强烈。Hux本以为这次自己也会屈服在这种欲望之下，但出乎意料地，那个词只给了他一种恶心的感觉。

前男友有几天没刮胡子了，他用胡茬摩擦Hux腿根柔软的皮肤时，Hux总是会笑出来。这是他以前珍惜得不得了的地方，现在，前男友的胡茬只让他感到了一种颓唐。在爱情的光晕消失以后，前男友只是一个郁郁不得志的普通男人而已。

Hux眼中只为他亮起的那盏灯熄灭了。前男友意识到，在某个他不知道的时间点，有什么重要的事情发生了，“你和那个男生相处得很开心是吗？”

Hux睁大了眼睛。为什么前男友会知道Ben的事？

在他分心的时候，前男友强硬地挤进了门里。

他把手放在Hux的脖子旁，“我一回来，Dawson小姐就告诉我，她看到你和一个男生在电影院接吻。”Dawson小姐是前男友在学校的同事。

那只手充满恶意，爱抚的下一秒，就可能掐死他。Hux试图把前男友的手拿开，但他却抓得更紧了，“我和谁接吻，不关你的事。”

“Armie，你头脑太简单了。你以为除了我以外还有人会爱你这种无聊又普通的书呆子吗？你知道那些男生把你当做什么吗？一种方便。你只是一种方便而已。我不过是想等你冷静一段时间，但是在我不在的时候，你又在干什么？”

Hux骄傲地想，和火辣辣的美少年做爱。

前男友是和交往八年的女朋友去旅游了。这正是他们分手的原因。Hux知道，自己也不清白，他早就知道了女朋友的存在。

“你是不是忘了自己是谁？你是谁？Armie，说你是谁。”前男友逐渐激动起来的语气给了Hux一种不祥的预感，走投无路的模样又有些可怜。前男友是一个功于心计、巧言令色的人，他精妙的说辞和表情，总是能够恰到好处地操控Armie。今天他一直在失手，就像在地中海的碧波中三次跌下滑板的迪克·戴弗。跌下滑板后，迪克失去了尼科尔的爱。

Hux不会说的。

“你是谁！？”

在被前男友压倒在地毯上的瞬间，Hux意识到，自己或许要被强奸了。

 

如果身体只是一副载具，和任何人交媾都没有区别。和爱人，和路人，和僧侣，和妓女。强奸，性交，做爱。同一枚硬币的三个面。硬币本身则是插入的行为。刚和前男友分手时，Hux想把自己的身体变成无情的载具，在世间漫无目的地漂流，滑过陌生的身体，如雨水滑过玻璃，于人于己，都不留痕迹。正是出于这个目的，他向Ben提出了做爱的请求。

但Ben却说，他只和有感觉的人上床。

 

Hux紧紧闭着嘴，但下巴被粗暴的手捏开了，施暴者的舌头带着烟和啤酒的味道，袭击了Hux的口腔。Hux激烈地抵抗起来，但就像遭遇了蟒蛇，越挣扎，就被缠得越紧。全身都沾上了前男友的味道。不得志之人，一股丧味，体内的果实，早已腐烂。

“Armie，我会让你想起你是谁的。”

Hux一膝盖顶到他的下体，气急败坏的前男友抬起手来，扇了他一耳光。暴力是如此突如其来，Hux突然想到，前男友虽然热衷于精神虐待，但从来没有对他动过手。只有当他真正要离开前男友时，前男友才着急得动了手。前男友是真心爱着他的，尽管他爱人的方式变态又吝啬。Hux曾经把这种见不得光的爱视为珍宝，直到他遇到真正的珍宝男孩。

他看进前男友疯狂的眼睛，“我不是你的婊子。”

又是一个耳光。眼泪流了下来。

 

和前男友在一起时，Hux时常感到一种恐怖。那并非因恐惧而生的恐怖，而是因爱而生的恐怖。在前男友扭曲而敏感的神经之间穿行，小心翼翼地避开那些可能会刺激到他的地方，曾有数次，Hux感觉自己走到了迷宫的尽头。这座迷宫中当然不存在什么宝藏，到处都是坠落在泥土里的腐烂果实，然而，他发现，在迷宫的尽头，竟然是一具雪白而冰凉的枯骨。真是不可思议，腐朽迷宫中竟存在如此精美绝伦的物品！他短暂地触碰过这具枯骨，那种水晶一般光滑、冰冷的触感，既令他感到恐怖，又令他沉醉不已。可惜，前男友的精神虐待总是打断他的享受和思考。

那到底是什么呢？

被前男友压倒在地时，Hux突然意识到，自己对这个男人具有无与伦比的控制力。最轻微的拒绝就能让他陷入疯狂之中，他的强势不过是疯狂造成的幻象。Hux所感到的恐怖，是人的本能对这种控制力的逃避。若有机会长时间地观摩这具水晶枯骨，他就会发现，枯骨正是他的骨骼的形状，迷宫正是为他而生的迷宫。

姗姗来迟的天启让Hux浑身油然而生一种冰冷。如果他更早地意识到了这件事情，他会利用这种控制力做出什么事情来呢？

 

前男友把他的双手钉在地面，骑在他身上，双腿死锁住他的腰，Hux只有下半身可以动弹，但双腿再怎么挣扎，也奈何不了匍匐在他上半身的人。

被打肿的脸颊失去了知觉，他突然听到汽车引擎的声音，Ben来了。他对前男友说：“他来了。如果你不想被他暴打一顿，就放开我。你知道他有多高吗？你知道他力气有多大吗？你知道他有多在乎我吗？”

前男友根本听不进他的话。很可悲，目睹着失去Armie的可能性逐渐凝结为现实，他就无法进行任何理性的思考。水晶枯骨站了起来——它是如此地美丽和精致，以至于他只能通过不断地欺骗和贬低才能说服它留在自己的迷宫里。而迷宫，正在分崩离析。

 

争执声传到了门外，Ben赶紧用备用钥匙打开了门。看清情况后，他一爪子就把施暴者从Hux身上拉下来，“放开他！”

前男友像一只瘪瘪的番茄一样，一下被Ben扔到墙壁上。三个人挤在玄关里。Hux不想承认，但他的前男友的确就是这么不行的人。波斯黄瓜和番茄，都是不什么帅气的蔬菜吧。前男友愣了一下，朝Ben挥出一拳，“别来插手我和我婊子的事！”

巨兽亲切乖巧的模样，只呈现给特定的观众，狂风骤浪般的愤怒，也会施加于罪有应得之人。一阵暴怒的电流贯穿了Ben的身体，“你叫他什么？”衰朽的身躯瞬间屈服在他的力量之下，发白的拳头可以击穿石块，“就是你！我知道！就是你这种垃圾！”他似乎打断了一截鼻梁骨，“无论你对他做过什么、说过什么，他现在有我了！不准再靠近他！如果我再看到你，我就打爆你的蛋！”每一句话都伴随着他的殴打，说实话，已经超出了必要的程度。等他说完，前男友的脸已经血肉模糊，变成了一颗猪头。Ben剧烈地喘着气，终于放开了他，“滚！”

前男友完全被打懵了。

Ben踢了一脚他软绵绵的身体，“我叫你滚！”

前男友像一只快要死掉的章鱼一样稀里糊涂地爬出了Hux的家门。

哎，前男友真的配不上什么高级的比喻。

Ben从狂怒中回过神来，转过身去检查坐在鞋柜旁的Hux。指关节上都是前男友的血，而他几乎没受什么伤。名副其实的珍宝男孩，除了温柔美貌鸡鸡大，武力值也很高。

他小心地握住Hux的手臂，“Hux，你怎么样？把头抬起来。”

Hux抖了一下，激烈地挣开他的手，“Ben，不要碰我。”

Hux被他发怒的样子吓到了。他退开几步，“对不起……天哪，你的脸……”

Ben误会了。Hux不是因为差点被强奸而产生了心理阴影，也不是受到Ben信手拈来的暴力的惊吓，他只是不想让Ben的手沾上前男友的味道。他身上好臭。他要去洗个澡。

于是Hux站起来，“我去洗个澡。”

Ben担心地跟在他后面，Hux不会是被吓傻了吧？

 

Hux站在花洒下用力地清洗自己的身体，漱了很多次口，脸颊很烫，肿起来的部分呈现四根手指的形状。

很快就会消失的。

Ben抱着冰袋，坐在浴室门口等他。漆黑的身影抱成一团，焦急地思考着怎样进行损害控制。Hux还会允许自己碰他吗？爱神也有不知所措的时候。

Hux走到他面前，解开了腰上的浴巾，赤裸地在他的大腿上跨坐下来，把他的头抱在自己胸前，“Ben。”

Ben立马扔掉了冰袋，也用手臂紧紧环住Hux的腰。Hux身上是沐浴露的清香，天鹅绒一般的皮肤光滑而温暖。Hux没有拒绝他。他低声问：“这就是那个让你哭的人吗？”

“对。他是我十二年级的物理老师。”

“Hux……你可以举报他的你知道吗？”

“没事，我是自愿的。那些事都不重要了。”Hux深吸了一口他头发里阳光的味道，捧起他的头，面对新的命运，Hux的表情近乎冷酷决绝。他不是冷酷无情的婊子，他是义无反顾的爱人。“现在，搞我。”

Ben惊呆了，但是，对情爱之事天赋异禀如他，很快明白了Hux的意思。Hux没有被吓傻，相反，Hux想通了一件重要的事。

“今天除了被你搞，我什么都不想干。”

 

7.

发情的兔子在二楼的走廊里就地做爱。Hux撑着墙壁，脊椎下沉，小小的乳头像红宝石一样镶嵌在他挺起的胸口上。Ben握着他的胯，极有耐心地把性器送入Hux的身体深处。他伏下身，一条手臂横过Hux的上半身，胸膛紧贴着Hux的背，腰臀转动使性器在Hux的体内辗转研磨。Hux发出长长的鼻音，指甲紧抠在墙壁上。

Ben舔着他的耳朵，“爽吗？”

“嗯——”

“你的身体，已经很习惯我了。”Hux的洞是他见过最小的。男生和女生使用的部位不同（虽然和女生也可以肛交，但Ben不是特别有兴趣），女性花瓣一般的阴部的中心，是一个小小的、幽深的豁口。而Hux的后穴始终紧闭着，初次看到这个部位时，Ben坚定地以为它绝对不可能吞下自己的大鸡鸡，Hux清瘦的身体却若无其事地接纳了他。那个无比狭窄的空间，一次次不厌其烦地为他打开了。每一次都仍像拆开崭新的信封，黏合的纸张被手指插入分开时，会发出轻微的响声……与想象有所出入的，是其中火热的温度，大力摩擦的时候，好怕会着火……目不转睛地看着这种下流的情形，即使保持着平稳的节奏，Ben还是感到自己零阻力地滑入了迷乱的状态之中。他通常在床笫间展现出超越年龄的体贴，对Hux独有的蛮暴的冲动，让他深感不知所措。如果就这样屈服其下，总感觉会发生可怕的事。

“嗯，Ben……”

“但我……还是会每天都和你做爱。”Ben把阴茎抽离他的身体，即使知道自己很快就会被再次填满，Hux还是想大声地叫他快点回来。Ben很快就回来了，这一次他让Hux的膝盖软了下去。他的手臂好好地稳住了Hux，“要去床上吗？”

 

Hux看了一眼床头的电子钟，已经中午十二点了，为什么他们还在做爱？他的臀部被枕头顶起来，大张着双腿，小穴正对着Ben仍然活力四射的性器。Ben一只手压着他的大腿内侧，另一只手固定住他臀部和大腿的交接处，小幅度地向前挺着腰。全身都在发红，汗水凝结在他的发梢。

Hux发现了，Ben总是一脸痴迷地看着他们身体交合的部位，以至于他现在也觉得，又小又窄的臀部确有可取之处。而前男友不能欣赏这一点的原因，不言自明。

“Ben……”

Ben抬眼看着他，双眼漆黑如夜，好像不能聚焦了，“怎么了？”

“你……不想射吗？”Hux粗略估算了一下，他们已经搞了快两个小时了。有几次，他明显感觉到Ben大腿上的肌肉紧绷起来，看样子是想射了，但Ben及时放慢了动作，不久之后又恢复了稳定持久的节奏。因为Ben好像不打算射出来，他也没有过度地爱抚自己的下身，现在，那个器官已经不知疲倦地持续勃起了将近两个小时。或许是大脑缺氧，或许是连绵不绝的快感侵蚀了他，Hux脑中一片空白，早已感觉不到肿起的面颊，只知道把身体往下放。他迎合着Ben的动作，神志不清地叫出他的名字，好几百次。Hux是真的在Ben的大屌上迷失了自我。是，他听说过性爱的威力，也经历过无数次高潮，但今天他被高墙般的海啸打翻，再打翻，又一次打翻。现在，他和Ben一起飘荡在海啸后泛着微波的海面上。

Ben从鼻腔里发出一连串呻吟，又恋恋不舍地挺了好几次腰，终于把小弟弟抽了出来。大功告成一样，他趴在Hux身上，汗涔涔的身体黏在一起，“你不是要，被我搞一整天吗？”

Hux喘着气，抚摸着他的头顶，“真的可以一整天吗？”

“忍住不射就可以……而且，我一天五次也没关系喔。”

这个奇妙的男孩子，到底是有过多么淫乱的性经历啊？不要仗着精液多就乱射。

刚经历了持久而迷乱的性爱，又听到“一天五次”这种词组，自认为喜欢被搞的Hux也觉得吃不消了，“要吃午饭吗？”

Ben点点头。

Hux打电话叫了披萨外卖。

等外卖的时候，两个人都赤裸着身体，保持刚才的姿势一动不动，Ben乌黑的脑袋栖息在他的腹部。Hux看着卧室窗外的树枝，日光落在每一片不染尘埃的树叶上。这里是他们的伊甸园。

 

听到有人敲门，Ben套上一条短裤就大步跑跳着去开门，中途，短裤掉下来了一次，白白的肉肉的臀部，随着他的脚步摇晃着。Hux跟在他后面下了楼，看着Ben一手提着裤腰，一手从外卖员手里接过披萨。在半裸并且离全裸也不远的Ben面前，外卖员好像有些紧张，Ben给她的现金掉到了地上。

明知自己极具魅力，却还是在陌生人面前大方展现出身体。暗地里，Ben其实是一个attention whore。他不一定花心，但一定享受惹人注意。

 

两个人盘着腿，面对面地坐在地板上吃披萨，Hux问：“你知道自己很受欢迎吧？”

“我知道啊。你不是一开始就喜欢上我了吗？”

本来想调侃他是个attention whore，Hux的心思却完全被后半句话吸引过去了，“你知道？”Hux有些吃惊。那时候，他自己都还不知道。

Ben撅起油油的嘴唇亲了他一下，“有人喜欢我我当然感觉得到。”对于爱神，这只是最基础的技能罢了。

“那……”那你呢？Hux问不出口。虽然他确定Ben也喜欢他，但万一……Ben太受欢迎了。即使被Ben三百六十度全方位滴水不漏地宠爱着，Hux也没有百分之百的信心。

“我吗？”Ben善解人意地接过对话的皮球，思考着，“第一次给我口的时候，你在我怀里哭了。你努力装出满不在乎的样子，但那时候，你看起来真的很伤心。”

爱情被眼泪唤醒。

Hux开着玩笑，“哦，我哭的样子好看吗？”Ben每天都说他身上的某处某处很好看，那他也就姑且认为自己有一点好看了。

“当然了，不要让别人看到了，别人也会像我一样动心的。”Ben好像不喜欢吃披萨的边，把一条镶嵌着牙印的披萨边放回盒子里，“后来，在我们去看电影的路上，我听到了风吹过树叶的声音，好像很多只鸟在飞……我感觉每一只鸟都在叫我快点喜欢上你。然后，我就真的喜欢上你了。”

 

下午，Hux和Ben躺在沙发上看起了喜剧电影，各占据了沙发的一头，四条竹子一般的腿交缠在一起。少年的露水，永不会消失。

Hux用脚尖逗了逗Ben的鸡鸡。Hux面色如常。Hux长大以后说不定会变成一本正经地在透明办公室里欣赏男友裸照的男人。

Ben笑着抓住他的脚背，“要做吗？”

Hux点点头。

沿着Hux腿的内侧，Ben从他的脚踝一路亲到了大腿根部。Ben的呼吸离最敏感的部位越来越近，汗毛纷纷竖了起来，Hux感觉自己一触即发。Ben该不会是……

隔着薄薄的内裤，Ben用脸颊轻轻磨蹭着Hux半硬的阴茎，饱满的嘴唇在布料上勾勒出他的形状。Hux的身体还处于性爱的余韵中，很快就完全硬了起来。在他的腿间，一双黑眼睛耐人寻味地看着他。

“Ben……”Hux夹紧了双腿。Ben把脸埋进他的内裤里，用舌头和牙齿挑逗着他的性器，牙齿本来是口交中的大忌，但隔着一层布料，牙齿也变得温顺撩人起来。Hux想更清楚地感受到Ben的嘴，但这样也不是不舒服。

Ben主动替他把内裤脱了下来。Hux勃起的鸡鸡的颜色，的确是蛮楚楚动人的。Ben一边撸它，一边细致地亲吻着茎体，Hux发出的声音让他满意地勾起嘴唇，“是不是很舒服？”

Hux点点头。

“你知道我为什么喜欢了吗？”

“嗯……不要停。”

Hux的尺寸不算傲人，但也从没有让他自卑过。被Ben握在手中时，那根东西却显得……小巧玲珑了起来。Hux眼神迷蒙地看着自己下半身的状况，觉得这样也没什么不好的。虽然以Ben的眼睛一定能看到丰腴之美，但Hux感觉得到，他对纤细、娇小的东西有一种特殊的迷恋，喜欢平胸，喜欢细腰，喜欢窄窄的臀部，或许，他也喜欢不那么大的鸡鸡（是的，之后Ben就喜欢上了吃Hux的鸡鸡）。将自己庞大的存在施加于纤细娇小的东西上，带给他一种剧烈的性愉悦，他既感受到强大的力量，又感受到深刻的慈悲。对属于自己的脆弱人类，巨兽怀抱着来势汹涌的怜惜之情，除了性爱，无可发泄。

就在他即将把Hux含进嘴里时，Hux突然惊呼了一声。

他毫无预兆地射在了Ben脸上。

两个人呆呆地看着对方。

上午一直没有释放，即使只是爱抚和亲吻，也让Hux达到了极限。

太丢人了。Hux羞愤地用双手遮住脸。Ben一把抱住他，忍住笑，“北鼻，没事的。”

“你在笑我吧。不要叫我北鼻。”

Ben真的笑出来，“北鼻，下次我会表现得糟糕一点的。”

真让人生气。Hux放下手，踹了一脚Ben的肚子。看到Ben头发和脸上还挂着他的精液却一脸笑嘻嘻的可笑模样，又忍不住笑出来。

他还没有开学，Ben还在他身边，但他已经先兆般地感到了不舍。痛苦像一把从天而降的利剑一般插入他的身体中。想到以后不能天天和Ben见面的日子，Hux的呼吸变得困难了。

 

“如果那时候，你车里坐的是别人，你会喜欢上他吗？”

“我怎么知道，那时候坐在那里的人是你啊。”他浑然不觉地说出了完美的答案。

“我还有一周就要开学了。”

“哦，你的大学离这里不是只要开车两个小时吗？”

“我还没有买车……”他会让爸妈赶快给他买的。越快越好。

“北鼻，我每周都会去看你的啦。但是，我可能没有钱住旅馆。”

“我的宿舍是单人间，你可以（偷偷）和我住。你真的每周都会来看我吗？”

“我说会就一定会。”

“……”

“你在胡思乱想什么啊？我很专一。”想法又被听见了。

“那你为什么会没有女朋友？”

“就是因为太专一了，老是被甩。”

“怎么会有人想甩掉你？”蠢货。全都是蠢货。

“呃……我很黏人，可能到后来就受不了了吧。”爱情、美貌和荷尔蒙的浓度都太高了。的确让人受不了。

他抱紧了他，没有说“不会甩掉你”这种话。有其他人对他说过，后来依然离开了他。

他们静静地躺在一起。一阵风吹来，凉意滑过他们交叠着的赤裸身躯。

黑头发的男孩子闭起眼，睫毛也在微风中翕动，“又听到了。”

“什么？”

“鸟的声音。”

 

fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 从此以后他们幸福地永远生活在一起了。谢谢阅读色情童话故事。来个波提切利的维纳斯  
>   
> 你们说！这是不是蛤！
> 
> 本来要写作作蛤，安排了闹别扭又和好的情节，但是感情的浓度已经到了，没有闹别扭的必要了。所以此蛤不幸没有作起来。关于开罗的设定，我的justification一直是“既然他在原作里是最强大的原力魔法师，为什么在AU里他不能是XXX？”太偏爱他了所以老是赋予他一些装神弄鬼的属性，嘻嘻
> 
> 《浪潮》和《群鸟》都选取了题目中的意象来代表“爱情”，没什么深意，就是写着比较好玩儿。浪的意象来自《过把瘾就死》，鸟的意象来自《不能承受的生命之轻》：如果这份爱是难以忘怀的，偶然性必须在最初降临，如同飞鸟降落在阿西西的圣弗朗西斯的肩头 if a love is to be unforgettable, fortuity must immediately start fluttering down to it like birds to Francis of Assissi's shoulders
> 
> 熟读小波的朋友们自然也看出来了，迷宫中的枯骨是致敬《舅舅情人》中深山中的骸骨。我至今也没有理解从恐惧中生出的爱，而且越长大越俗气，越不能理解了，但我是这样理解从爱中生出的恐怖的


End file.
